Revealed Truth
by Stealth
Summary: Harry's fifth year in Hogwarts. Mysterious spirits, quidditch, secret blood connection, AU universe travels and more.


5th Year  
Truth Revealed  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Most character in there is all J.K.Rowlings.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
All Over Again  
  
Two figures stood in an open clearing leaning on their sword or staff. Around them lies body of millions, wizards, muggles, and creatures. The sky is cloudy and the ground is blood red. A fog covered most of the bodies.  
  
"I've never thought it would lead to this, Salazar." The speaker laughed and ended with a series of coughs. He was totally covered with blood and dirt from the battle.  
  
"Indeed, bro, there are so many dead one here, all because of us." 'Salazar' said gloomy. He too is covered with blood from head to toe. There is a visible rip on the man's robe and a deep slash run through Salazar's hip.  
  
"You mean is all your fault. You're the evil one here." The other replied with mirth.  
  
Salazar laughed, "We're almost died and your still here pointing fingers."  
  
"But you're right. It is our fault that Eagle and Beaver died." He said lifting his sword and carried himself to a near by tree and sat down.  
  
Salazar sighed, "Well here we are dieing again in a battle. It's funny. We must have done this a thousand times yet it still hurts as much as the first time."  
  
Salazar shifted his weight to his staff and hobbled to the other side of the tree and sat down.  
  
"It's just not fair." The other screamed, slamming his fist on the ground. "Why can't we just die like normal people?"  
  
Salazar laughed, "You might as well give up. How many times have you screamed that now?"  
  
"Only about 2385 times." The other gave an innocent look, " Well, I'll see you later."  
  
"Yes, later."  
  
A sigh was heard and then a bright light. When the light faded, there were two less bodies in the field of death.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Come to me." A voice hissed in the air, "Come."  
  
Abruptly a small 10 years old boy stopped in mid-run.  
  
" Come to me Tom. Come."  
  
He looked around for the voice and caught sight of the glow in the river. From afar, a bell rang and the boy, shaken out of his revere, started towards the sound. As his mind urged him to get to the orphanage before it's too late, his feet carried him towards the river until he was right in front of it.  
  
Then a mysterious force forced his head down to face the water and as he watched, the surfaced glowed more brightly with the colors of the rainbow. The boy leaned forward to examine the water more carefully and as his nose touched the water's surface, his world went black.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Why do you always tries to stop my plan." The Dark Lord said calmly as he paced back and forward in front of a metal pole.  
  
On the metal pole ties a 17 years old man, His eyes was vivid green and his hair was black as night. The man said nothing as the dark clothed Lord paced more ferociously around as if to make a hole in the ground.  
  
"Why do you not join me? The world would've been beneath our feet in no time." The Dark Lord questioned without stopping his tempo.  
  
"So you know your end has come." The prisoner said softly. His head hurts from all the pressure and his muscle burned from being hanged on the pole.  
  
"My end. You wish. Even with out my army, I could still beat your pathetic Order of Phoenix."  
  
"They are already outside, My Lord." The younger one said sarcastically, "You might as well just surrender. Hogwarts is not a very hard place for them to get in."  
  
The Dark Lord's pace quickened, his long cape whirled behind.  
  
"I'm the most powerful wizard in the world. I won't be defeated by the likes of them."  
  
"No, Dumbledore is the most powerful. Even now, you fear him." The boy smirked.  
  
Finally snapped at the other's presence, the Dark Lord flicked his wand to do a curse. But before his could say anything the door of the Great Hall smashed open. From the smoke emerged a silver bearded old man following him was a group of aurors.  
  
"Dumbledore" the Dark Lord snarled, moving closer to his hostage. "Come any closer and I'll kill him."  
  
Dumbledore stopped abruptly as did the others.  
  
"That's right Dumbledore. Still where you are or the Head Boy gets it."  
  
The crazy man moved slightly away from the pole, but his wand never leaving the hostage's heart and his eyes remained on the powerful wizard in front of him. He never saw the hostage escape out of his bond.  
  
"Put your wands down, all of you!" The Dark Lord commanded.  
  
And that's just what Dumbledore and the others did.  
  
"Is this what you want Grindelwald?" Dumbledore asked, "Does what you do make you happy?"  
  
Grindelwald sneered, "What I want is to kill you with my own hands Dumbledore."  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"Ever since we've known each other, you're always receiving all the praises. Good work Dumbledore. Excellent job Albus." Grindelwald's dark eyes flash and he spat out venomously, "Saint Dumbledore who discovered the use of dragon blood and loves chamber music and bowling."  
  
Dumbledore remained silent. Behind the Dark Lord came a small noise and startled, Grindelwald turned and shot the killing curse. At the same time, Dumbledore cast a powerfully disarm spell.  
  
There was a green flash and two bodies fell, one after the other. When the light cleared, Grindelwald was no longer standing, but dead under a stature. He had smashed open his head when Dumbledore's blew him away with the disarming spell.  
  
Another was on the floor too, a teenager no older than 15 with silvery- blonde hair and cold blue eyes. The hostage was kneeling beside the teenager and shaking his head, showing that the boy was gone.  
  
Dumbledore strode over to the student and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright, Tom?" He asked softly.  
  
Tom did not reply but got up and knelt next to Grindelwald. A small and unnoticed tear dropped on Grindelwald's forehead.  
  
One word was silently mouthed.  
  
Salazar. 


End file.
